hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Delcore's Usercane Season
View the previous Delcore's Usercane Season 2018 Delcore’s Usercane Season HOW TO ENTER Userstorms and Usercanes:'' ' USERCANES WILL BE PULLED FROM THE MAIN SEASON, IF YOURS IS NOT HERE, CONTACT DELCORE44247 AND HE WILL ADD YOUR USERCANE, AND WILL COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASED ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. MUST HAVE 265 EDITS OR MORE AND HAVE JOINED THIS YEAR. 'Delkranistorms: ''' IF YOU HAVE BETWEEN 45 AND 264 EDITS AND JOINED THIS YEAR, TO BE ADDED, YOU MUST PUT IN A REQUEST DOWN BELOW IN THE COMMENTS. ONCE RECIEVED, DELCORE WILL ADD YOU, AND COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASED ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. ''NEW USERS: '' ANY NEW USER CAN JOIN THE SEASON. ONE EDIT IS REQUIRED, AND JOINED THE WIKI THIS YEAR. YOU MUST MAKE A REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS OR VISIT MY PROFILE, AND REQUEST IN THE MESSAGE WALL. YOU WILL BE MARKED AS A TROPICAL WAVE, OR TROPICAL DISTURBANCE UNTIL USER HAS ACHIEVED 45 EDITS, TO BECOME A TROPICAL DEPRESSION. HERE'S HOW IT WORKS- ALL PERCENTAGES ARE BASED ON 5 DAY DEVELOPMENT LOW FORMATION LIKELINESS 0-35% (5-15 EDITS) MEDIUM FORMATAION LIKLINESS- 40-60% (16-39 EDITS) HIGH FORMATION LIKLINESS 65-100% (40-64 EDITS) TROPICAL DEPRESSION (DELKRANISTORM)- 65 EDITS. --- SCHEDULE- Expect season to be updated once every 3-5 days. +++ EFFECTIVE 09-01 CHECK OUT A NEW SERIES THAT I WILL BE WORKING ON! I WILL BE MIXING STORMS FROM THE 2019 AND 2018 USERCANE SEASONS! ''' THERE WILL LIKELY BE 2 OR 3 SEASONS UNDER THIS CLASSIFICATION. STREGNTHS WILL BE RANDOMY SELECETED. THERE IS NO WAY TO STREGNTHEN A HURRICANE IN THESE SEASONS. MOST CATEGORY STREGNTHS SHOULD BE INSPIRED BY USERCANE SEASON SIZES, BUT MAY NOT FOLLOW 100%. SOME STORMS MAY BE WAY STRONGER OR WAY WEAKER. AGAIN ITS RANDOMLY SELECTED. TO SEE NAMES SELECTED FOR SEASON #1, CLICK THE LINK BELOW. CHECK OUT -'''DUIS#1-DELCORE'S USERCANE INSPIRED SEASONS- UPDATED AS OF 10-02 USERCANE SCALES ''' Delcore's Wind Scale Timeline ''The 2019 Delcore's Usercane Class of 2019'' ' '''1ST TRIMESTER Elliott (LckyTUBA) ' '2741 Edits= D7-230 Ultra large megacane, Oddly being the first storm of the year. Elliott is the earliest known D7 supercane. Forming on January 14th, Elliott quickly exploded with growth over its 2 week lifespan. The storm made landfall in Florida, just after peak intensity, causing incredible damage to the state. Over 40B is reported, as well as 405 fatalities. Elliott is so far the strongest, deadliest, and most destructive cyclone this year. Elliott finally dissipated off the coast of Texas. Elliott's remnant low brought soaking rain and thunderstorms to Texas and Northern Mexico. Lucas(HurricaneLucas4064) ' '2463 Edits= D7-210 2nd supercane in a row, which set a record for double trouble. Lucas falling right behind Elliott, has gained incredible strength in a very quick period of time. Lucas (with Elliott) have set the new record for earliest known double D6s or higher. Lucas luckily did not make landfall, and therefore Lucas's impact was low. There was however very high waves (Almost tsunami waves!) observed across the Atlantic Coast of Florida and Coastal Georgia. Lucas quickly died out traveling into northern waters. Specimen (Aguywhocantgetpastspecimen1) 290 Edits- TS A small northern storm. Specimen, also known as Aguy on some services, was a far out, mid Atlantic storm. Aguy started from a wave that exited Africa in mid January. On January 19th, A tropical low had formed in the middle of the ocean. It wasn't until the 22nd that this low had achieved a Delkranistorm status. Not long after, the system became a tropical storm. Specimen reached a 50mph peak, and then weakened as it journeyed north. Specimen dissipated far off the coast of New Jersey. Sandy (Sandy156) 2488 Edits= D7-215 Sandy became the 3rd megacane this year. Its not even February. Sandy formed from the next wave exiting Africa on the 22nd. This wave was much more severe. As the wave moved over the tropical Atlantic, Sandy was born, and quickly exploded to its D7 peak of 215mph. Sandy traveled north, eventually passing Bermuda. Sandy did incredible damage to the tiny island. Sandy hit the island about a day after peak, this happening as a C3. Sandy eventually landfalledk in Connecticut as a C1, causing about 300m in damages, but only accruing 50 fatalities. The state took about a week to repair from Sandy. The state was inundated by a 30' storm surge as the storm came in. Doublelucky (Nclearsphinx) 622 Edits= C2 An average April C2 hurricane. Doublelucky formed on April 12th in the south central North Atlantic Ocean. Doublelucky strengthened and organized slowly. The system peaked on April 17th with 100mph winds. As Doublelucky moved north it started to weaken at a moderate pace. The storm traveled 200 miles off the eastern coast of the Carolinas, where it slowed down. Doublelucky brought days of rain to the area, which caused floods. The system eventually turned out to sea, where it dissipated in April 20th. PH (PhTracking) 564 Edits= C1 Mid Atlantic system. PH moved very slow over the Atlantic. Since PH formed pretty far north, the storm grew very slow if any. PH eventually peaked at 90mph far off the coast of S. Carolina. Then, as the storm ventured north, the storm weakened slowly. The storm moved at a slow pace as well. PH remained far off the coast of Virginia before it curved out to sea. PH remained a tropical storm at this point until it reached open ocean once more, where it eventually dissipated. PH did not have affects on land other then some high surf in the Mid-Atlantic states. Danilo(Danilo Evangelista) ' '377 Edits= TS A small but strong tropical storm, Danilo formed in the Gulf of Mexico. Danilo formed just off the coast of Mexico. Therefore, Some effects such as heavy rain and gusty winds were observed on the shore. As Danilo moved NE, the storm strengthened very slow, and peaked at near hurricane force, with 70mph winds. The storm eventually made it to Louisiana where it made a 50mph landfall, producing minor damage. Despite this, flooding occurred especially near the shore. The flooding is to blame for most of the damage from the system. Danilo dissipate over Arkansas the same day. Sabastian (Ssspp1) DS 253 Edits = 35mph A Delkranistorm formed off the Cuban coast just to the north of the island nation. Sabastian moving NW, grew very slow, and encountered a low pressure system, in which the system had to compete with. This caused Sabastian to weaken. The storm eventually dissipated off the southern end of Florida. The system ended up dissipating due to an increase in sheer. The storm dissipated off the coast of Tampa. Very little damage occurred from the impact. 2ND TRIMESTER Delkranistorm Andrew (MK8 Andrew) 113 Edits = 20mph Andrew formed on May 11th in the open Atlantic. Despite a mostly favorable environment, Andrew remained a small Delkranistorm. Andrew only lasted a day, before change in weather impacted and chocking the storm. Andrew dissipated a day after formation. Delkranistorm Cylinder (Cylinder920) 220 Edits 30mph Another small Delkranistorm, Cylinder was way out in the open ocean. Closer to Europe than America. Waters were very cold there at the time, which retarded growth, and ultimately preventing Cylinder from developing into a tropical storm. Cylinder lasted two days, which was quite impressive for 40o waters. General Wreck (General Wreck) 379 Edits =70mph General Wreck started out strengthening very quickly its first day. General Wreck became a tropical storm about two days after if formed. Cool waters kept General Wreck from further intensification. General Wreck peaked on June 13th with 60mph winds. The storm slammed Southern New Jersey at peak intensity causing mass poweMr outages throughout the state. New Jersey issued a state of emergency the day before impact. Coastal regions reported a 7' storm surge that flooded the coastal regions and flooded some yards and parks. Some roads were underwater for a day. It took New Jersey about 6 days to fully restore power and clear roads. No structural damage was reported other than some downed trees and roof/siding damage. MJO (MJO59 349 Edits= 70mph MJO was a short lived storm, forming in the GOM, just north of the Yucatan. MJO was slow to form, therefore, the storm didn't become a tropical storm for many days. Since MJO was a slow mover as well, the storm took about a week to travel the gulf. The storm peaked with 70mph winds in the central gulf. MJO quickly weakened in higher sheer and cool waters. The storm dissipated off of Louisiana on June 17th Ahmad (BannedTruely) 483 Edits = C1 A Delkranistorm formed on June 17th way southwest of Bermuda. The storm was marked for hurricane development by Delcore and the NHC. The storm strengthened to a tropical storm, fairly quickly in warm waters. Ahmad then turned to the north. Ahmad became a hurricane, the first since the spring, about 400 miles south of the Big Apple-- New York. The city was warned of a possible landfall on or near the city. Ahmad peaked at 85mph only 45 miles south of the city. When the storm made its landfall just east of the major city, Ahmad flooded streets, subways, and destroyed much of outdoor equipment. Ahmad then moved into Connecticut a few hours later, still with 80mph winds. The damage in Connecticut extended all the way to the Rhode Island border. The damage estimated 142 million just in NYC and Connecticut alone. Ahmad became a tropical storm over Rhode Island. The storm eventuall hit Boston and Cape Cod. Boston was heavily flooded, possible historic amounts of water was dropped on the city. Boston was in considerable damage, but not as severe as New York. Ahamd completed is path of destruction in Nova Scotia when it returned to hurricane status. Newfoundland and Delkraneiysia were the last to observe Ahmad. Nova Scotia, Newfoundland, and Delkraneiysia saw 75-80mph winds that damaged some houses and structures, and flooded many coasts. Many coastal beach homes in Saint John's and Delcore City were swept away by the rip currents and Storm Surge. Due to the Ahmad's rare path and bizarre destruction, the name Ahmad will be retired in April. Delkranistorm Gene (DjSolar27) 133 Edits = 25mph Gene was a very short lived storm. Gene peaked at 25mph in open Atlantic waters. Gene formed about 70 miles off of North Carolina. Gene moved west and eventually hit the state with 20mph winds. Therefore, Gene didn't do very much damage on the state. The states of North Carolina and Virginia observed a few hours of gusty winds and periods of very heavy rain. This resulted in some localized flooding in many coastal areas. Gene dissipated hours after impact, and winds rapidly died out. Gene formed, landfalled, and dissipated, all within 36 hours. Delkranistorm Triston (TristonGacha) 98 Edits =20mph Triston formed on July 18th as a weak Delkranistorm. The storm formed well north of Puerto Rico. The storm was very small, spanning around 40-60 miles from its center. The storm had some very heavy tropical rainfall, but no land observed it. Triston lived all of its 50 hour life over the ocean. Triston did not have any impact on land. Comix (Funnycomixking 2019) 444''' Edits 75mph' Delcore began tracking a potential tropical cyclone on July 22nd. Delcore set a likely track setting Comix to become a severe tropical storm. On July 24th, Comix did in fact become a tropical storm. The storm was in favorable conditions and surprised the weather center when it grew into a c1 hurricane. Sheer was moderate and increasing, so Comix's peak was short. The system began to weaken a sheer increased, and comix began entering much colder northern waters. Since Comix was so far in the center of the ocean, no impacts occurred on land. '''Harris (HarrisTsang720)' 1199 Edits =C3 Marcus (PokemonHurricaneFan) 2145 Edits - D7-200 Delkranistorm Poule (Poule77) 140 Edits- 25mph Delkranistorm East (Easterlies) 168 Edits 30mph 3RD TRIMESTER Tropical Wave 21D (Alphapris) 14''' edits- Tropical Wave''' Aleksander(Andreka34) 76 edits 40mph ''' On September 22nd, Delcore began tracking an unusually strong sub tropical storm. Since Aleksander does not yet have a defined and distinct center just yet, The storm has been listed as a Subtropical Cyclone. Regardless of further development, All the Mid Atlantic States are expected to get pounded with rain and wind. The system later moves into New England, and ultimately, Newfoundland. Periastron (Periastron1) '''328 Edits- 65mph Ghostfighter (Ghostfighter7586) 112 Edits- 25mph Xiaomi (Xiaomi90) 14 Edits -15mph Summary Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Usercanes